


Bewitched

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, The Witcher AU, fili and kili are not related, very brief mention of bestiality but no actual bestiality occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: FiKi - The Witcher AU (One exists to kill monsters and is not supposed to have feelings. The other is a mage playing a dangerous game)Another prompt fill!
Relationships: Fili/Kili - pre-relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Bewitched

Fili was bored. Which, now that he thought about it, was a bit of a joke.

He’d been taken to Ban Ard against his will as a child, separated from everything he’d known. He’d trained in the use of Chaos, learning how to harness and control the raw magical energy. He’d learned about political power along the way, too, learning to wield it as well as magic. He’d charmed and seduced, fought and clawed his way up the ladder, until he had been put into a powerful kingdom, at the side of a mighty king. 

Only to end up here, on loan to a minor noble whose barren wife wanted a child. He was sitting at the high table, at a feast in his honor that was supposed to impress him. The food was unimaginative, the entertainment was mediocre, the small talk was exactly the same as it was anywhere else, and he. Was. Bored.

He tried to keep a polite expression on his face as the elderly matron next to him insisted on telling him all about her husband’s beloved prize sheep, but it was difficult. He took another swig of his wine, but it did nothing to improve the conversation. He stared into the wineglass and idly swirled it around, wondering if the woman’s husband loved his prize sheep, or _loved_ his prize sheep. Watching the matron hack into a slice of mutton with a vengeance, he feared it was the latter. He took another swig and surveyed the crowd over the rim of his glass. Judging from the crowd, raising sheep - with or without nefarious purposes - might pass for high entertainment out here. He might take it up himself if he had to spend too much time in this godforsaken backwater.

The matron had just moved on to the enthralling subject of her prize-winning tomatoes with the door to the hall flew open with a resounding bang. The music came to a halt with a discordant screech and conversation died out as a man strode in.

Fili leaned forward to get a better look. The man was tall, with broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist. Strong thighs under tight leather armor flexed as he walked closer. Bulging biceps were proof that the sword he wore was not merely for show. When Fili finally quit ogling and looked at the man’s face, he saw the golden eyes and hid his smile in his wineglass. Finally, something interesting.

The host rose from his chair and said, “Witcher.”

The witcher showed no signs of displeasure at being greeted so discourteously and wasted no time on pleasantries himself. “You had an echinops by the side of the road.”

“Yes, we know.”

Years of training kept the surprise off Fili’s face, but the witcher couldn’t hide his. “You knew? And you left it there?”

The host made a dismissive gesture and sat back down. “Of course. Everyone knows they only eat criminals.”

The witcher rolled his eyes. “They eat whoever is unfortunate enough to wander too close.”

A lady at another table gasped, and Fili was willing to bet she knew of someone who had gone missing. 

“Regardless,” the witcher continued, “it’s not there any longer. I killed it for you.”

The host sneered and said, “Well, don’t expect me to offer compensation for a job I didn’t want done in the first place.”

The witcher’s nostrils flared and his lips thinned, but before he could say anything, Fili interjected, “I will.”

Everyone looked at Fili, and the host said, “Excuse me?”

Fili sat his glass down and rose from his chair. He walked over to stand in front of the witcher before he said, “I’ll buy the remains from you.” The host sputtered something, so Fili added, “The spores are useful.”

The witcher sighed. “Fine. Where do you want it?”

Fili couldn’t help the slow grin that spread across his face as he looked the witcher up and down. “Oh, so many places.” 

The witcher’s brow rose and a corner of his mouth quirked up. “I meant the echinops.”

“Fine,” Fili sighed with mock exasperation. “Let’s take it back to my cabin.” He started walking and the witcher fell into step beside him. 

After they left the hall, the witcher asked, “What’s your name?”

“Fili.”

The witcher hummed and said, “I’m Kili. I just wanted to know the name I’d be moaning later, hopefully.”

Fili burst into surprised laughter at the tired old line. “Yes, but first, let’s see about getting you a bath.”

Kili nodded and gestured to the empty hall. “By all means. Lead the way.”

Oh yes, definitely something interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
